


A Story

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Percy tells a story





	A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: ABC Challenge #21: F – fanfiction for [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

_”Professor Davenshire looked at the young man before him and trembled with lust. The pale, round buttocks quivered when his hand caressed the firm flesh. He brought his hand back and slapped the pale skin, his hard member throbbing with desire---“_

Percy stopped reading and gave an aggravated sigh of disgust in response to the amused laughter that was coming from his canvas. “Stop it.”

“That was horrid,” Draco drawled in a smug tone as he shifted on the bed. “Throbbing member? Really, old boy. Why not just say cock and be done with it?”

“Professor Davenshire would _never_ call it something so crass and vulgar,” Percy replied sharply.

“If you wanted to spank my pale, firm arse, all you had to do was ask, Weasley. You didn’t have to write some dreadful story,” Draco told him with a smirk.

“It’s not dreadful,” Percy denied as he dipped the quill into the ink well and brought the tip to rest against the bare skin of Draco’s chest. “Wizard’s Words is having a contest for the best story involving Professor Davenshire and I intend to win. The prize is a collection of the entire Davenshire School series and they were my favorite books as a child.”

“I somehow doubt they’ll accept my body, regardless of how handsome and nubile I am, as your entry,” Draco said dryly, obviously amused at Percy’s intention to win some silly contest. “I’ll buy you the bloody books if it means not having to hear about buttocks and throbbing members.”

“It’s not the same,” Percy declared before he blew on the wet ink that was currently covering Draco’s upper torso. He brushed the feather of his quill over the dry words to blot them.

“No one wants to read about that Davenshire prat shagging schoolboys,” Draco argued. “Besides, the entire premise of him spanking and buggering the annoying student in his Transfiguration class isn’t very unique. If you’re trying to win a prize, you need something creative, old boy.”

“Do stop calling me that, Malfoy,” Percy insisted as he scowled and looked up to read the start of his story. Perhaps he had written something predictable despite his intentions to be daring. “Sex sells and the majority of editors at Wizard’s Words have similar inclinations to ourselves.”

“They’re flaming poofsters?” Draco asked innocently as he shifted again beneath the quill.

“You are really quite infuriating,” Percy informed him bluntly as he felt Draco’s leg rub against his cock.

“A firm arse isn’t likely to quiver,” Draco pointed out without bothering to deny Percy’s claim. “Nor is a bloke’s cock likely to throb just from looking at some schoolboy’s pale arse. If it does, I’d say old Davenshire might need to be introduced to his hand if he’s that desperate.”

“This is my story, Malfoy,” Percy reminded him. “Perhaps the boy shouldn’t be the Professor’s antagonist. It can, instead, be a boy who is a teacher’s pet and is shocked and aroused when his favorite Professor spanks and then buggers him.”

“I refuse to wear a collar. It would clash with my hair,” Draco said firmly. “Though that idea does sound much better though I personally think old Davenshire needs to be the one buggered.”

Percy moved his free hand past Draco’s belly and lightly gripped his cock, stroking him as he grew thoughtful. “You know, there was a visiting Arithmancy professor in the third book that could suit that idea rather well. Professor Davenshire can be the one bent over the desk being spanked.”

“Mmm,” Draco moaned as he arched up into Percy’s hand.

“That’s it,” Percy decided with a pleased smile. “Professor Markham can spank and bugger Davenshire. Perhaps I’ll still use the collar.”

“Just make it short,” Draco whined as he licked his lips and tugged again at the magic keeping his arms bound.

“It shouldn’t be too long, but I must finish my story before I can reward myself with your tight arse,” Percy explained with just a hint of a wicked smile. He spelled away the story he’d already started and shifted over his canvas as he let go of Draco’s erection. His leg was now rubbing against Draco’s cock as he began to write again.


End file.
